


Roads to run away [ART]

by litra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, SPN Reversebang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for crimsonepitaph's story of the same name. We were partners n the 2014 SPN reverse bang.</p><p>Lucifer knows Sam's belief in Dean is what holds him back. And Lucifer is tired of waiting for his vessel to say yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roads to run away [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonepitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonepitaph/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roads to run away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337730) by [crimsonepitaph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonepitaph/pseuds/crimsonepitaph). 



My final entry for the SPN reverse bang. 

**[crimsonepitaph](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonepitaph/pseuds/crimsonepitaph) is the author of the paired story, which can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3337730)**

**Art Title:** Symbols  
 **Prompt Number:** S1014  
 **Artist:**[Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra)  
  
 **Fic Title:** Roads to run away  
 **Author:[](http://crimsonepitaph.livejournal.com/profile)[ **crimsonepitaph**](http://crimsonepitaph.livejournal.com/)**  
 **Fandom/Genre:** SPN Gen  
 **Pairing(s):** none  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 3.500  
 **Warnings:** language, graphic depictions of violence, kidnapping, hallucinations, dark themes   
 **Summary:** Lucifer knows Sam's belief in Dean is what holds him back. And Lucifer is tired of waiting for his vessel to say yes.

 

 

This was what i started out with but I decided it was too empty and I started playing around with the patterns on the floor. 

 

The pentical came first but by then I was in the groove. 

The devils trap is inscribed by a angel banishing symbol. The symbols near the bottom are alchemical. The one an the far left represents mental power if I'm remembering correctly. The ones in the upper left are the symbol for angelic power over the symbol for a blood bond set between the symbols for Gabriel and Lucifer. 

 

Eventually i submitted this version to the SPN reverse bang. 

Most of the symbols I added were more alchemical signs since they were the easiest to find in random google searches.

 

After I had read the first draft of crimsonepitaph's story I started on this second piece, again playing with light and texture. Lucifer has always been a fascinating character to me so it was loads of fun to draw.

 


End file.
